Puerta abierta
by World-Dream
Summary: Allen y Tyki quedan atrapados en una dimension alterna, sin posibilidades de volver deciden complacer a la inocencia que los retiene. Advertencia: Yaoi
1. Sin querer… queriendo

**Puerta abierta**

Campos de…

Sin querer… queriendo

La ventana empieza a dar unos rayos de sol hacia la cara del albino.

_Es ya de mañana y aun tengo sueño suficiente para seguir en la cama, estoy cansado y no tengo intención alguna de levantarme._

_Ayer fue de los peores días que he tenido… como siempre nunca puedo contradecir las órdenes de los rangos más altos._

_Maldita sea, me duele la cabeza y eso que no recibí golpes en esa parte del cuerpo._

Lavi empieza a tocar la puerta.

Lavi.- A-llen le-van-ta-te ya

Allen.- No qui-e-ro

_Que molesto, ven que fui el que más resulto dañado y me quieren para otra misión, debemos encontrar mas exorcistas o no tendré tiempo ni para comer._

Lavi.- Ya enserio, Allen, nos necesitan en el lado este de Europa.

Allen.- …

Lavi.- No me hagas entrar a la fuerza

Allen.- Inténtalo

Lavi.- Tu lo pediste

_Si trae su martillo tira puerta y si no entonces la patea… de todas formas va a entrar así que aprovechare los últimos segundos de comodidad que me quedan._

_¿…? Ya pasaron muchos minutos, que raro y mas de Lavi._

Allen.- Lavi, Lavi…

_Una broma me ha querer de hacer._

_Ya va media hora…_

_Allen.- Lavi ya duro demasiado esta broma…_

_…_

Allen.- Vale, vale, tu ganas, ya salgo

_Mira que pesado, hacerme salir de esta forma… es nuevo pero efectivo al parecer… de todas formas ya tenia hambre…_

Allen.- ¿Feliz?... ¿are?

_¿Dónde esta Lavi?, se abra adelantado…_

_No parece haber nadie, ni siquiera en la cafetería… ¿Dónde están todos?_

_Veo a alguien, corro hacia el…_

Allen.- Disculpa… ¿Has visto a los dema…

_Un akuma, ¡¡un akuma dentro de la orden!!_

Akuma.- Ohhhh, aun hay sobrevivientes…

-Hey, tu, idiota, ¿Qué tanto miras?

_Hay alguien más… ¿sobrevivientes?_

-Te dije que solo buscaras la habitación negra…

_¿Podrá se un Noé?_

Akuma.- Señor, aun quedan personas vivas…

-Yo me encargo, tú a lo tuyo…

Akuma.- Entendido señor

_No, esto es imposible, la orden oscura había incrementado su sistema…_

-Vaya lió, dejarme a mi con todo el trabajo pesado y al final… ¿chico?

Es Tyki Mikk… estoy en problemas.

Tyki.- No esperaba menos de ti, que raro, no pareces dañado, lastimado, herido, descuartizado, moribundo o algo por el estilo…

Allen.- Lamento decepcionarte

Tyki.- No, al contrario, necesitaba un poco de diversión…

Allen.- Antes que nada… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?...

Tyki.- Eso ya es una pregunta pero bueno, no creo que te sirva si después no vas a vivir… que mas da, pregunta…

Allen.- ¿Qué le hiciste a mis amigos?

Tyki.- Tus amigos de seguro ya están muertos

Allen.- No pregunte eso…

Tyki.- Eres impaciente, ya lo deberías de saber, es solo lo rutinario con ustedes pero con modificaciones…

Allen.- Explícate

Tyki.- Entramos, atacamos, matamos un poco como de costumbre y vencimos

Allen.- …

Tyki.- ¿Qué no estuviste?

Allen.- Me quede en mi cuarto…

Tyki.- Con razón, nos faltan checar las habitaciones –empieza a sonreír –Se me paso ese pequeño detalle, gracias por acordarme, no hay tiempo que perder… Akumas nivel 3

Akumas.- ¿Si señor?

Tyki.- Registren las habitaciones y ya saben lo que sigue

Akumas.- Nos divertiremos en grande jijiji

Tyki.- Si, si, lo que quieran pero apúrense…

_Todo por no salir antes de mi cuarto… no pude ayudarlos… por mi culpa…_

Tyki.- ¿Otra vez echándote el peso del mundo chico?, me das un poco de lastima…

Allen.- La lastima no me sirve de nada si mis amigos están en peligro

Tyki.- Tienes toda la razón, así que…

_De un momento a otro metió su mano entre mi pecho haciendo uso de su poder…_

Tyki.- ¿No se te hace familiar esta escena?, tus amigos en peligro, tu herido pero ahora de una forma sicológica y yo, a un paso de enviarte al otro mundo…

_Siento su mano cerca de mi corazón…_

Tyki.- ¿Qué haré primero? ¿Destruir tu inocencia o matarte lentamente?...

_El espíritu de batalla que tenía me dejo._

Tyki.- De nuevo esa actitud de héroe… ¡¡me fastidia!!

Allen.- Mátame si te place…

Tyki.- Esto es nuevo…

Akuma.- Señor encontré la habitación negra…

Tyki.- Esta es una buena forma de terminar contigo…

Allen.- ¿De que hablas?

Tyki.- Existe una leyenda…

_Sale de mi cuerpo…_

Tyki.- Antes que nada, Akuma, inmovilízalo con tu técnica especial

Akuma.- A la orden… Burbujas de algodón

Tyki.- ¡¿Que mierda de nombre es ese?! ¡¡Pones en ridículo mi reputación!!

Akuma.- Pero Road-sama me dijo que utilizara ese nombre…

Tyki.- Esa niña… como sea, solo hazlo, y tu chico… ni te atrevas a decir alguna palabra de esto en el otro mundo…

Akuma.- Burbujas de algodón

Una especie de burbujas color rosa pastel empiezan a envolver a Allen antes de que este empezara a moverse.

Tyki.- Eres un Akuma idiota… Aun no quiero matarlo, descúbrele la cara para que no se asfixie

Akuma.- Lo siento señor, en seguida lo hago

El Akuma mueve las manos y Allen logra respirar de nuevo…

_¿En que estaba pensando? Debo de encontrar a todos, los debo ayudar si es que puedo…_

Tyki.- Dirígenos hacia la habitación

Akuma.- ¿Igual al exorcista?

Tyki.- Esto es desesperante… claro que si

_¿Cómo escapo?, no puedo activar mi arma en esta situación… creare tiempo para ver si puedo distraerlos_

Allen.- Mencionaste algo de una leyenda…

Tyki.- Ah, es verdad… te lo contare

Allen.- Que sorpresa…

Tyki.- Ya te lo dije, no planeo dejarte vivir

Allen.- …

Tyki.- La leyenda cuenta que los humanos encontraron una inocencia muy flexible, la usar para armar una habitación especial, la habitación blanca, esta habitación según cuentan permitía pasar a las personas hacia otra dimensión alterna. Pero como los humanos son idiotas la mal usaron y la inocencia se volvió contra ellos. Todos quienes sabían lo que había al otro lado murieron y su interior que era de paredes blancas con adornos de plata cambio a un negro completo.

Allen.- ¿Aun funciona?

Tyki.- Eso es lo que tengo que averiguar, se supone que si se mete una persona esa habitación lo vuelve cenizas y aquí es donde tú me servirás.

Allen.- Miedoso

Tyki.- Tómalo como ser precavido

Allen.- Miedoso

Tyki.- Di lo que quieras, no me importa

Allen.- Miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso, miedoso

Tyki.- ¡Ya basta!

Akuma.- Señor, llegamos

Tyki.- Al fin

_¿Este es el final?_

Tyki rompió sin dificultad la burbuja y tomo a Allen por el cuello, lo acercó hasta su cara.

Tyki.- Es hora de irse chico

Allen.- Maldito

Tyki.- Ya sabes, no es nada personal, trabajo es trabajo…

Lo aventó al interior de una habitación de unos 5mx5m negra y con adornos del símbolo de la orden oscura en plata alrededor de las paredes.

Allen cayó de golpe contra el suelo y pudo observar que en el techo había varios candelabros flotando, volteados y encendidos, por un momento se tapo la cabeza pues creía que estos se le iba a caer pero después de un rato observo que no.

_Una ilusión óptica_

Tyki observaba desde una posición segura.

Tyki.- ¿Por qué sigues con vida?

Allen.- A lo mejor porque me lanzaste de una forma tan patética que la habitación aun no termina de reírse.

Tyki.- Parece seguro, voy a entrar

Akuma.- Pero señor, es una inocencia, lo puede lastimar

Tyki.- No lo creo, recuerda que se revelo contra los humanos… soy un Noé no un humano, avisa a los demás, ¡rápido!

Akuma.- S…si

Tyki primero inspecciono el marco de la puerta con cuidado.

_Un poco más, siento que la inocencia de esta habitación aun esta activa, avanza Noé…_

Después de su inspección puso un pie dentro de la habitación…

Tyki.- AAAAHHH!!!

Allen.- ¡Ja lo sabia!

Tyki.- Nnnn… te engañe, no siento nada, ¿realmente será esta?

Allen.- Maldición

Tyki.- OH, mira, los adornos combinan con tus ojos plateados…-Dice mientras le dirige una sonrisa burlona al albino.

Allen se sonroja un poco, voltea la cabeza.

Allen.- ¿Y tu que haces viendo mis ojos?

Tyki se da cuenta de lo dicho y no puede evitar igual sonrojarse.

_No puedo dejarlo escapar, Inocencia, actívate_

Allen.- No saldrás de aquí

Tyki.- En un espacio tan reducido creo que tengo las de ganar

Allen.- Ya veremos…

*Truc*

Allen.- ¡Prepárate!

Tyki.- ¿Escuchaste eso?

Allen.- No intentes engañarme

*CRUCK*

La habitación cerro su puerta de golpe y esta se fusiono con la pared desapareciendo.

Tyki.- Creo que no es buen momento pero… ¡Te lo dije!

Allen.- Cállate, busca la salida, luego terminamos la pelea

Tyki.- ¿Qué pelea? Ni siquiera habíamos comenzado

Allen.- Solo hazlo…

De pronto la habitación empezó a moverse como si fuera cayendo.

Apareció frente a ellos una pantalla que ponía: "Si no quieren morir hagan los que les digo, solo pueden hacer una pregunta por persona".

Allen no dudo.

Allen.- Eres la inocencia ¿cierto?

Pantalla: "Así es, los humanos me dieron algunas habilidades extras pero me explotaron y me revele, me ocultaron e intentaron destruirme"

_Habla mas de lo que le pregunte, necesita compañía ^^U_

Tyki.- ¿Por qué no resulte dañado al entrar?

Pantalla: "Pensé que seria divertido jugar con ustedes dos, solo para pasar el rato, de cualquier forma solo me puede destruir una cosa y no eres tu esa cosa"

Tyki.- Gracias por no decirme cosa

Pantalla: "Basta de preguntas, si no hacen lo que les digo no saldrán vivos, no me pueden abrir a la fuerza, ni desde afuera porque ya habrá desaparecido la puerta en la pared como aquí"

Allen.- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Pantalla:"No se distinguir entre humanos y pude observar una escena cuando aun era libre que me intrigo y quiero que la representen"

Tyki.- ¿Una matanza? Para mi eso estaría bien…

Pantalla: "No, es algo a lo que ustedes suelen llamar beso"

Allen.- Be..¡¡¿Beso?!!

Tyki.- No hay problema

Allen.- ¡¡¿Qué dices?!!

Tyki.- Vamos, no me digas que nunca has besado

Allen.- No, bueno Road me beso pero no se, y aparte te recuerdo que ¡¡somos hombres!!

Tyki.- Relájate chico, yo quiero salir de aquí y esto no va a ser tan difícil como creía

Pantalla: "Tienen 5 segundos y contando"

Tyki.- Disculpa pero no quiero ser historia muerta

Tyki tomo rápido a Allen por la cintura y lo arrimo hacia el.

Allen.- No lo harás –Dirigió su inocencia hacia el Noé que amenazaba sus labios.

Pantalla: "Las armas están prohibidas"

Y sin más su inocencia se desactivo.

Tyki dirigió una rápida mirada a la pantalla y dijo:

Tyki.- Gracias, espero y esto sea suficiente para ti inocencia…

Encorvó la espalda de Allen hacia atrás y por fin junto sus labios, Allen no sabia que hacer, estaba su vida en juego pero por alguna razón se dejo llevar y se aferro al saco de Tyki para unir mas sus cuerpos, seguían un paso muy rapido y cuando ya no pudieron mas se separaron, Tyki volvió a poner a Allen de pie correctamente mientras veía que este estaba jadeando para recolectar un poco mas de aire mientras el sonrojo se hacia mas notorio y claro el igual estaba algo agitado.

Voltearon a la pantalla y solo pudieron sonrojarse aun mas y quedar en vergüenza entre si.

Pantalla: "¡¡O.O!! ¡OMG! Yo hablaba de esto" –Una imagen se situaba abajo, era la imagen de dos niños dándose un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Los dos no se atrevieron a verse, después de todo ellos había malinterpretado las cosas.

Pantalla: "Un trato es un trato, no hicieron el beso que quería así que…"

Allen.- ¡¡Ni hablar!!

Tomo a Tyki de un hombro, lo volteo rápido y antes de que Tyki pudiera decir algo, ya tenía los labios de Allen en una mejilla.

Pantalla: "Eso era lo único que pedía, me cayeron bien, los liberare"

Tyki.- o///o que alivio ja ja…jaja-tenia la risa nerviosa

Allen.- Lo conseguimos –Volteo a ver a Tyki y se acordó de lo ocurrido… giró fugazmente al otro lado con la cara roja.

Pantalla: "Cargando hábitat…"

T y A.- ¿Ah…?

Pantalla: "Nivelando roles…. Cargando…cargando… rol decidido, Estudiantes… verificando patrones….Creando expedientes… Dando recursos… Carga completa. ***Puerta abierta*"**

La puerta apareció y se abrió.

Los dos no dudaron en salir…

Tyki.- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

Lo que veían era una sala decorada de una forma antigua pero con un televisor de plasma, varias ventanas que dejaban pasar el sol reluciente y limpio y por las cuales se vislumbraba un jardín verde con unas cuantas flores.

Pantalla: "Tiempo para volver a hacer cambios de ruta, 2 semanas, disfruten su estadía"

T y A.- ¡¡¿EH?!!

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Esto es malo, es mi tercer fanfic de un anime y aun no termino los demas.... Perdon pero me distraigo.

El capitulo de "Code Geass-Solo te quiero decir algo" solo me falta subirlo por que ya lo tengo y el segundo de "07-ghost-Desición" lo estoy escribiendo ya.

Salu2 a todos y espero les guste... O.O es cierto:

**_En el siguiente capitulo:_**

Allen.- Timcampy que alegria verte

_--------------------------------------------_

_Lavi.- Allen, Allen, ¿Donde estas?_

Allen.- Que alegria que estes bien Lavi ¿Y los demas? ¿Estan heridos? ¿Los Noé siguen alí?

_Lavi.- ¿De que hablas? Todo aqui esta como de costumbre, pero como no me abriste decidi irme solo a la mision y luego desapareciste_

Tyki.- ¡¿Que?! Pero si yo te deje lastimado de gravedad

_Lavi.- ¿Estas con Tyki? Oye Tyki si le haces algo a Allen..._

_--------------------------------------------_

Allen.- ¿Que esta pasando?

_--------------------------------------------_

Pantalla: "Solo me divierto"


	2. Lazos forzados… o no?

**Puerta abierta**

Campos de…

Lazos forzados… o no?

_Esto es muy raro, este no es mi hogar…_

Pantalla: "Entrando a modo de recuperación… tiempo, 1 día, suerte"

La puerta se volvió a cerrar dejando a los dos afuera, en aquello que parecía ser la habitación de una casa.

Tyki.- Y… ¿ahora que?

Allen.- Me largo de aquí

Tyki.- No esta la puerta esa

Allen.- ¿Enserio? Yo aquí veo más de una

Tyki.- No hablaba de eso…

Allen.- Debo de encontrar a los demás…

Tyki.- No eres la persona más inteligente del mundo ¿verdad?

Le dirige una mirada furiosa a Tyki.

Tyki.- Ok, ok, te ayudo, igual necesito volver, ja ja

_Amigos… por favor, resistan… _

Empiezan a revisar las puertas:

Un baño, la cocina, el patio trasero, escaleras, otro baño, habitaciones, comedor, sala, mini biblioteca… todos menos su hogar.

Allen.- Solo nos falta lo que parece ser la puerta principal.

Con algo de nerviosismo y nada de esperanza la abren (que bueno que no tenían esperanza)

Tyki.- Un ¿pueblo?

Allen.- ¿Tan colorido?

Persona X.- Vecinos, hola, bienvenidos a esta zona ^^, hace mucho que no veía esa casa habitada, como unos 28 años, ¿era su abuelo el dueño?... era algo extraño…

La puerta es cerrada de golpe por Tyki y Allen al mismo tiempo.

Se miran mutuamente por unos segundos…

T y A.- ¡¡Sueño!!

Allen.- Estuve peleando toda la semana y no había dormido, ahora estoy soñando esto…

Tyki.- Tanto trabajo del Conde me canso y estoy alucinando…

¡Reacción!

T y A.- ¡¡¡¿Y porque soñaría ese beso?!!!

T y A.- No estamos soñando T.T

Se dirigieron a su punto de llegada (la sala), se sentaron en el único sillón que había en ella, dieron un gran suspiro.

Allen se recargo un poco para quedar viendo el techo que era de madera, por la otra parte, Tyki junto sus manos, las recargo en sus rodillas y quedo mirando el suelo el cual era cubierto por una extensa alfombra café claro con adornos en las orillas.

Preguntas, dudas, pensamientos, cosas nuevas que pasaban por sus cabezas, pero una les llamo más la atención: sensaciones.

Tyki.- Poniéndonos enserio

Allen.- ¿Ah?

Tyki.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Allen.- Esa cosa dijo que mañana iba a estar lista o algo parecido, le podemos explicar nuestra situación de Exorcista – Noé.

Tyki.- ¿Tienes miedo de que te tome por sorpresa y te mate?

Allen.- No es miedo, es un presentimiento

Tyki.- Yo no haría eso en un momento como este

Allen.- Yo si –se paró del sillón, abrió la puerta que dirigía a las escaleras y una vez adentro la cerró.

Tyki.- Es bueno que los exorcistas sean honestos… aunque da escalofríos cuando lo dice el.

Las escaleras dirigían al segundo piso, era un corredor con varias puertas, ya revisadas antes, y con una ventana grande al final.

_Varias habitaciones aquí arriba y una sola cama… quien llega primero se queda ¿no?_

_Realmente es sorprendente, todo parece tan limpio, aunque la casa tiene un estilo antiguo, la cama esta perfectamente tendida y es suave –a comparación de las de la orden- es tan cómoda que me entra un sueño, pero… si realmente estoy durmiendo y este es el sueño… ¿Podre despertar de el al dormirme aquí?_

Terminó de pensar eso y quedó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente:

Allen.- Basta, déjame dormir Lavi, ya vete y no te atrevas a tocarme

Tyki.- ¿Qué clase de compañero era Lavi? O.o?

Allen con voz desanimada y algo dormido dijo.- De los peores para despertar…

Tyki.- No tengo intención de saber más pero… te envían esto

Allen.- ara?... ¡Tyki!

Tyki.- Buenos días –sonríe animadamente

Allen.- ¿Q… que haces aquí?

Tyki.- No tengo ganas de decirlo ja ja ^^, pero ya esta el desayuno.

___Allen.- ¿Desayuno?_

___Tyki.- Si, pero ya enserio, toma que ya te dije que te lo envían_

___Le avienta una cajita dorada_

___Allen.- …_

___Tyki.- La puerta esta de regreso y tenia esto adentro, dijo algo así de que te lo enviaban tus amigos_

___Allen.- ¡¿Mis amigos?!...-__Podría ser…_

___Tyki.- No te emociones que después de eso no he podido hacer algo para obtener respuestas_

_No importa lo que el me diga, yo sabré que hacer…_

___Allen baja las escaleras a toda velocidad, no le hace falta buscar la puerta porque esta claro donde esta…_

___Tyki.- El mismo lugar que ayer…_

___Allen.- Si, voy a entrar_

___Abre la puerta y no ve nada fuera de lo común._

___Allen.- Todo sigue igual…_

___Tyki.- Todo menos eso –señala la pantalla_

___Pantalla: "3:00-2:59-2:58-2:57"_

___Allen.- ¿Una cuenta regresiva?_

___Tyki.- Creo… no ha aparecido otra cosa_

___Allen.- La cajita dorada ¿Qué tiene?_

___Tyki.- Como si fuera a saber, ábrela_

___Allen la abre con cuidado_

___Allen.- ¡Tim!_

___Tyki.- Espera, esos trozos dorados ¿es el golem que siempre te acompaña?_

___Allen.- Si pero esta dañado, tomara tiempo para que se recupere y… *rugido de estomago* _

___Tyki.- ¿Tienes hambre?_

___Allen.-… si…_

___Tyki.- Vamos a desayunar, por aquí, sígueme_

___Allen.- No comeré algo hecho por un Noé_

___Tyki.- Otra vez …¿Qué no puedes confiar en mi aunque sea solo un poco?_

___Allen.- Déjame pensar… NO!!_

___Tyki.- Wau, que rápido_

___Allen.- Aparte te odio_

___Tyki.- …? ¿Por que?_

___Allen.- Me robaste mi segundo beso _

___Tyki.- Pero valla, tu me robaste el primero_

___Allen.- O.O_

___Tyki.- si, esa cara me la esperaba, pero es verdad – con una mano se echa el cabello hacia atrás_

___Allen.- Yo… yo…_

___Tyki.- Aunque se ve que lo disfrutaste, eso si se notó_

___Allen se estaba atragantando con su saliva_

___Tyki.- Oye chico ¿estas bien?_

___Allen.- Mi nombre es Allen – se recupera rápido_

___Tyki.- Dame un poco de tu cariño como el que le das a tus amigos y confía en mi_

___Allen.- Suena fácil…_

___Tyki.- Y lo es –camina hacia el albino, toma su rostro con una mano_

___Allen.- ¿Qué te pasa? –siente un escalofrió_

___Tyki.- Mas para ti mi querido exorcista –finalmente lo besa con dulzura pero Allen lo separa bruscamente_

___Allen.- No lo aceptare!!_

___Tyki.- ¿Qué no aceptaras? –pregunta seductoramente_

___Allen se queda inmóvil __¿Qué no aceptare? ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?, siento mariposas en el estomago y no es hambre, mi cara se pone roja y no me atrevo a verlo…_

___Tyki.- *suspiro*, dejamos esto para después, tengo hambre- y antes de que Allen pudiera hablar Tyki lo alzo y se lo llevó cargando hasta la cocina donde había una pequeña mesa, dos platos y dos vasos._

___Allen.- Te odio ¿lo sabias?_

___Tyki.- Tenia una pequeña idea… n.n_

_Debo de ser fuerte por mis amigos____ (valla sacrificio _¬¬___) _

___Se oye un ruido antes de que Tyki se sentara_

___Algo golpea fuerte y con gran velocidad a Tyki en la cabeza y lo hace caer_

___Tyki.- Auuuch!!  
_

___A Allen se le escapa una risita_

___Allen.- Tim!! _–se levanta de la silla -Timcampy que alegria verte –le salen unas lagrimitas

___Tyki.- Esa bolita dorada nunca me cayo bien lo sabias??_

___Tim abre su boca y empieza a proyectar _

La silueta de Lavi se empieza a formar con Kanda, Leena Lee, Koumui, y otros varios atras

_Lavi: ¿Hola?_

Allen.- Lavi…-las lágrimas ligeras se convierten en casi llanto

_Lavi.- Allen, Allen, ¿Donde estas?_

Allen.- Que alegría que estés bien Lavi ¿Y los demás? ¿Están heridos? ¿Los Noé siguen allí? –dice con preocupación e ignorando la venita punzante de Tyki quien seguía en el suelo

_Lavi.- ¿De que hablas? Todo aquí esta como de costumbre, en la mañana fui a verte ¿lo recuerdas? pero como no me abriste decidí irme solo a la misión y luego desapareciste ¿Dónde estas?_

Tyki.- ¡¿Que?! Pero si yo te deje lastimado de gravedad –interviene en la conversación

_Lavi.- ¿Estas con Tyki? Oye Tyki si le haces algo a Allen..._

_**Transmisión cortada**_

Allen.- Lavi!!, Lavi!!

Tyki.- Esto esta mal…

Allen.- ¿Que esta pasando?

Van corriendo hacia la puerta y la abren

Pantalla: "Solo me divierto"

Tyki.- Maldita inocencia!!

Pantalla: "Su tiempo se ha acabado"

Allen.- ¿Qué?

Pantalla: "Activando patrones de inicio"

Todo se volvió oscuro para los dos y cuando abrieron los ojos…

Tyki.- Esta es una de esas pesadillas que tiene los adolescentes ¿verdad?

Allen.- Ojala lo fuera…

Fin del cap 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿A que no saben donde están?... los dejo con la duda xao n.n


	3. Profesor y alumno o Noé y exorcista?

**Puerta abierta**

Campos de…

Profesor y alumno o Noé y exorcista?

Disculpen si los deje con la duda pero ¿les parece si le continuamos?

Para empezar cual es la peor pesadilla que un adolescente común pueda tener???

La mayoría dice: aparecer en la escuela en pijama o desarreglado… en este caso se cumplen las dos para Tyki que el si tuvo tiempo de ponerse la pijama de nubecitas grises –disculpen si no lo mencione antes xD- y solo la segunda para nuestro querido amigo albino…

X.- oh?... ¿¡Que hacen con esas ropas aquí!? – un señor con traje formal y de color café se les acerca…

Tyki.- chico… esto va de mal en peor… -se acerca a Allen lentamente

Allen.- dímelo a mí… -se aleja de Tyki discretamente

X.- hum hum, creo que ustedes no están registrados y por las ropas que llevan… -mira la ropa de Allen que parece que lo hubieran sacado de una película de hace mucho tiempo y la extraña pijama de Tyki

Tyki.- si regresamos a esa casa recuérdame destruir la inocencia

Allen.- claro, por mi no hay problema

X.- tendré que reportarlos con la policía –abre una carpeta que tenia en las manos- creo que el numero del cuartel estaba por aquí… -un viento cambia sus hojas hasta llegar a dos en especial, asombrado las ve- LO SIENTO MUCHO!!!

Se pone de rodillas y se empieza a disculpar con Tyki

Tyki.- que pasa?

X.- no me había dado cuenta que usted era el nuevo profesor de química y religión

Tyki.- ¿química?

Allen.- ¿religión?

X.- así es, usted y el nuevo estudiante de intercambio que tiene gran prestigio en UK

Tyki.- ¿se refiere a este? –toma a Allen de una manga y lo jala como si lo estuviera anunciando

X.- claro… pero… ¿es normal que estén con esas ropas?

Tyki.- así empezamos el día señor…

X.- no importa mi nombre, de seguro usted se dirige de otra forma a las personas

Allen.- aprovechando… ¿nos podría dar ropa adecuada? –no sabe que rayos pasa pero se esta acostumbrando

X.- síganme por favor

Entraron a la escuela donde estaban, el señor los guió a un salón con varios casilleros y les brindó ropas respectivas a cada uno.

La escuela era muy ordinaria, el típico edificio amarillo con un reloj grande en el medio, un camino de cerezos y otros espacios mas.

Allen.- me siento raro

Tyki.- ahhh, no me digas… imagínate como me siento yo…

Allen llevaba un uniforme del tipo formal negro con el emblema de una media luna cubriendo un árbol grande que parecía un roble.

Tyki vestía un pantalón negro formal y una camisa algo ligera blanca.

Allen.- las escuelas por lo general eran destruidas en batallas y eran más simples

Tyki.- era divertido hacerlas volar con los niños adentro :D

Allen.- Maldito!!

Tyki.- calma, calma, era broma, Road nunca decía en que escuela estaba y si la destruíamos nos iba a ir mal

Allen.- no vuelvas a hacer comentarios como ese

X.- Discúlpenme –interrumpe medio abriendo la puerta del vestidor- me temo que tengo que ir a notificar su aparición al director, les dejare a un estudiante guía, el mejor en su clase

Tyki.- claro no hay problema

Allen.- idiota, no sabemos bien que hacemos aquí –le susurra

Tyki.- no, pero suena divertido intentar jugar al mundo sin akumas, exorcistas, conde y demás, no crees?

Allen.- …llegando intentaremos regresar… - _un mundo sin problemas_

Tyki.- hai hai

X.- bueno, pase joven Kanda –abre totalmente la puerta dejando ver a un joven idéntico a Kanda a acepción de unos pequeñitos detalles…

Allen.- ¡¡¿Ka… Kanda?!!

Tyki.- Al fin te saliste del closet niño

Nuestro querido Kanda vestía un vestido rosa pastel con encajes blancos y botitas blancas, dos coletas y llevaba en la mano un bastón de caramelo.

Allen.- es mi compañero, debo resistir, debo respetarlo… ay que mas da?? JAJAJAJA –el pobre niño no aguanto y aunque sabia que Kanda le infundía un miedo de aquellos no podía parar de reír... y bueno… Tyki, por su parte, ya estaba en el suelo revolcado entre cada carcajada que soltaba

Kanda.- profesor, es necesario que estos dos sigan vivos? –la venita punzante no le podía faltar- con gusto me encargaría de eliminarlos –un aura sumamente espesa lo rodeaba

X.- joven Kanda no debe

Allen.- Kanda ¿Lavi te hiso eso? –acostumbrado a las travesuras del conejo, Allen no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

Kanda.- si, así es, el festival necesitaba de una princesa del palacio de dulces y perdí una apuesta con ese conejo inútil…

Allen.- típico de Lavi y típico de ti que siempre pierdas ante el y no aprendas la lección

Kanda.-…-reacciona a lo dicho- si, tal vez sea verdad pero… ¿y tu como sabes eso?

Allen.- etto…

Kanda.- di ahora maldito niño raro –Lo dice por el aspecto del cabello de Allen

Tyki: _y ahí voy yo a rescatar a mi niño_

Tyki.- vera jovencito -toma de los hombros a Allen y lo acerca a si mismo- nosotros venimos de muy lejos y teníamos que estar informados de lo mas posible de esta escuela, y como eres uno de los mas destacantes pues teníamos que investigarte, ya sabes, cosas de grandes y de niños raros n.n

Allen.- desde cuando soy un niño raro?

Tyki.- desde que te conozco

Kanda.- meterse en la vida de otros y mas en la mía no les beneficiara en nada así que…

Tyki.-te sugiero-la mirada alegre y despreocupada cambia a una fría y penetrante- que no amenaces ni a este niño raro ni a mi, porque te va a ir mal, puedo derrotarte donde, cuando y como yo quiera mocoso

Kanda se quedo sin palabras, por alguna razón sentía que iba enserio y que realmente el nuevo profesor era alguien de quien tenia que cuidarse.

Tyki.- y también… -una sonrisa algo malvada aparece en su rostro- si tocas aunque sea un solo cabello de ese niño –voltea a Allen hacia el y lo agarra de la cintura- estarás acabado ok? –regresa la sonrisa normal

Allen.- suéltame, pervertido!!

* * *

Kanda.- espérame aquí –dice de mala gana

Allen.- s…si

Kanda.- y bien? Desde cuando decidiste andar con un profesor?

Allen.-es un mal entendido, Tyki solo lo hace para molestarme

Después de la bien explicada amenaza, cabe recodar que fue por parte de Tyki, Kanda no tuvo más remedio que llevarlos a sus respectivos lugares. Tyki fue enviado la sala de profesores y de malas porque le explicaron que tenía que hacer algo de papeleo, de él y de Allen. Y bueno Allen fue enviado a un festival que se realizaba en la parte trasera del instituto. Si bien Allen no se llevaba con Kanda en su dimensión, este Kanda, aparte de parecer mas trasvesti y salido del closet, era mas aguantable y no es que tuviera su mugen en mano a cada rato –pero si tenia un bastón de caramelo- sino que era mas sociable –por así decirlo- y mas tolerante en algunos aspectos.

Allen se sentía algo frustrado, no sabia que rayos pasaba pero de alguna forma estaba cómodo, y aunque le preocupaba sus amigos, Tyki lo distraía y lo mantenía ocupado en otros pensamientos… algo confusos para el.

Kanda.- ya puedes voltear

Allen.-ok

Kanda se había vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, algo desarreglado pero ya no tenia el vestidito, las coletas y el bastón –lastima.

Allen.-te veías bien con las coletas

Kanda.-que dijiste? ¬¬

Allen.- nada –_puedo hablar con el libremente sin que me intente rebanar a la mitad_

Kanda.- vamos al festival, necesitan más personal y como presidente del consejo estudiantil debo de supervisar todo

Allen.-puedo ayudar en algo?

Kanda.- claro!!, tengo un trabajo perfecto para tu enanura, digo, estatura

Allen.- ¬¬ algunas cosas nunca cambian

Kanda.-…?

Allen.- nada

* * *

Kanda.- llegamos

Allen.-voy a cocinar, o voy a ser algún tipo de guardaespaldas –dice emocionado

Kanda.- ninguna de esas dos opciones

Allen.- entonces?

Kanda.- vas a atender

Allen.- estas de broma

Kanda.- querías ayudar, ahora adentro!!-de una patada lo mete a un pequeño salón que tenia como titulo:"café para hombres" y con letras pequeñas atendido por hombres igual para los del otro lado

Cuando Allen terminó por entrar solo vio como un montón de chicas lo rodeaban con ojos extraños -+.+- intentó huir, sabia lo que pasaría, pero las chicas –con vestidos de sirvientas, policías, enfermeras y demás- lo atraparon y lo jalaron hasta una puerta que abrieron, unas manos salieron, unas con barniz, otras con un lápiz labial, unas mas con distintos trajes, terminaron por meterlo a la fuerza.

Allen.- AYUDA!!!

* * *

Siguiente cap

P-le sirvo una taza de wik señor Tyki Mikk?

T-por favo…

P-no se preocupe, este cuerpo es prestado para poder comunicarme con usted de una forma mas amplia

T-sácanos de aquí!!

* * *

T-Allen!!

A-Tyki?

T-Back?!

Ko-Komui!!

L-Lavi

Ko-Kanda

Ka-esto no es una presentación!!

* * *

P-¡les concederé un deseo!


End file.
